Noche de Cacería
by Fanawen
Summary: Un pequeño minific de terror que escribí para Día de muertos, espero les guste...


NOCHE DE CACERÍA

* * *

Nuevamente el sonido de los cuernos de cacería lo despertaron, llevaba seis noches durmiendo en el viejo castillo de su padre, había acudido solamente al funeral, pero ahora tenía que quedarse por una temporada mientras solucionaba qué hacer con su nuevo título de "Duque Terrence G. De Grandchester" lo que todo el mundo esperaría de él era que se presentara ante la corte y cubriera las responsabilidades de sus tierras y trabajadores y eso era lo que él menos deseaba hacer, nunca creyó que su padre pudiese morir tan repentinamente, pero así había sucedido y cuando le dieron la noticia, no reaccionó, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y preparó sus cosas para el viaje.

El funeral fue solemne y elegante, tal como su padre lo hubiese deseado y ahora sus restos descansaban esperando pacientemente a descomponerse en el cementerio familiar a un costado del castillo.

Terry se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana, ya comenzaba a amanecer, pero las nubes de color gris plomo se arremolinaban en el cielo dándole un aire invernal, seguramente comenzaría a llover en poco tiempo, y nuevamente, como si fuese un eco muy lejano, alcanzó a escuchar los cuernos de caza que se llamaban y respondían a la distancia. No era temporada de cacería y mucho menos con semejante clima, no se explicaba quién podía estar rondando en sus tierras cazando sin permiso. Más allá de la pared oriental del castillo podía ver entre la maleza y desdibujadas por la neblina que se arremolinaba en el piso las lápidas deslucidas del cementerio familiar. La tierra recién removida de la tumba de su padre estaba adornada por coronas florales y rosas ya marchitas.

Se meció los cabellos y se vistió con desánimo, no deseaba regresar a la cama, al estar ahí, una sensación asfixiante lo atrapaba como si apretara su pecho y una mano invisible tratara de ahogarlo.

Salió de la recámara y sus pasos rebotaron libremente por las altas paredes de piedra gris y fría, estaba completamente solo en aquel enorme lugar y su única compañía eran las hordas de servidumbre que su padre tenía para mantener vivo a ése castillo, su madrastra ya no era un problema para él, se había retirado dos días antes a la casa de la duquesa viuda y no le atormentaría más los sesos al verla fruncir la nariz al tenerlo cerca, ahora ella podría ocupar todo su tiempo para descargar su odio sobre sus damas de compañía y no sobre él.

El mayordomo de guardia estaba sentado junto a la puerta del pasillo principal y cabeceaba adormilado. Terry se le acercó y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro lo llamó por su nombre.

- Roger, despierte – El hombre balbuceó entre sueños y de un respingo abrió los ojos, al ver su amo de pie junto a él, se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece a milord? – Preguntó flemáticamente echando los hombros hacia atrás.

- Roger, escuché cazadores en las montañas altas, ¿Quién ha dado el permiso para que entren en las tierras? – El mayordomo parpadeó un par de veces antes de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de su amo.

- Absolutamente nadie milord, nadie tiene permiso de cazar aquí, a menos de que Lord Harrington haya organizado alguna de sus fiestas y salieran las comitivas antes del alba –

- Bien, pues no quiero que nadie esté cazando aquí, dígale eso al caporal y a los vigilantes – El mayordomo asintió respetuosamente ante la orden de Terry, y con pasos elegantes bajó a las cocinas para ordenar el desayuno de su patrón.

Terry miró todo a su alrededor, algunas de las paredes estaban decoradas con inmensos tapetes con escenas de cacerías y bosques, en otros lugares había retratos de sus antepasados ya muertos, antigüedades por aquí y por allá y recuerdos llenos de polvo de su infancia infeliz dentro de aquél inmenso monstruo de piedra fría al igual que el corazón de su padre.

Un relámpago iluminó con su luz plateada los bosques y las colinas de las tierras Grandchester, la lluvia estaba próxima y en medio de la protección que daban los árboles y su penumbra, un aullido desgarró el silencio de la mañana.

Terry lo escuchó desde el desayunador de su castillo y nuevamente se repitió el sonido de los cuernos de caza, ya era suficiente para él, se levantó de su silla arrojando la servilleta sobre la mesa y enfurecido salió a los jardines húmedos para ir directamente a las caballerizas.

- ¡George, ensille a Teodora! – Gritó al tiempo que tomaba su fuete de una de las puertas de madera, el anciano caballerango se apresuró a ensillar a la yegua y si hacer preguntas la dejó fuera de la caballeriza.

- Dígame ¿hacia donde sale de cacería Lord Harrington? – La pregunta seca y cortante de Terry hizo tartamudear por un momento al anciano.

- Lord… lord Harrington sale de cacería hacia las montañas altas del norte milord, pero él está en París desde hace tres semanas…

- Escuché cazadores, si no es Lord Harrington, ¿Qué otro vecino irrespetuoso tengo cerca que pueda entrar a éstas tierras sin permiso?

- ¿Se refiere a los cazadores que han estado rondando milord? Esos no son vecinos y mejor no los busque, ellos ya se van a descansar

- Eso quiere decir que sabe quiénes son, George, no me voy a enojar con usted, pero quiero saber quiénes son esos inoportunos que maltratan los campos.

- Amo, ellos son cazadores, pero no buscan animales, mejor regrese dentro del castillo, la lluvia está cerca y ellos no lo molestaran si usted no los busca.

- Están en mis tierras, lo lamento George, pero si usted no me dice quiénes son, iré a buscarlos yo mismo – Terry subió al lomo de Teodora y sujetando las riendas salió a galope rápido hacia las montañas.

- Que Dios vaya con usted milord – Susurró por lo bajo el caballerango mientras se apretaba las manos nerviosamente.

Recorrió velozmente los campos y el aire frío le lastimaba la piel de su rostro, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a chocar contra de él y escalofríos le recorrían la espalda y el pecho, se internó más en el bosque tratando de encontrar el rastro de los cazadores y su andar se hizo más lento mientras prestaba atención a los ruidos y movimientos de la maleza. Teodora comenzó a piafar y se rehusaba a seguir adentrándose entre los árboles a pesar de los picones y órdenes que Terry le daba.

- Está bien, está bien – Le dijo Terry con calma a su montura mientras bajaba de ella – Te quedarás aquí, yo iré a buscarlos.

Ató con firmeza la rienda de Teodora en una rama mientras él seguía a pie y a pesar de no haber obligado al animal a seguir adelante, podía escucharlo relinchar y resoplar nervioso. La única vez que Terry había visto a Teodora comportarse así fue cuando estuvieron cerca de un nido de serpientes, pero eso era en tierras bajas, no en ése lugar en donde la había dejado.

La tormenta se desató sin piedad sobre él, el cielo era casi negro y los relámpagos corrían entre las nubes dejando escuchar el ruido seco y cortante de los truenos y de los rayos que caían sobre las montañas más altas, no había sido una buena idea ir hasta allí después de todo, debería regresar pronto y era peligroso echarse a galopar debajo de aquélla lluvia en medio de los relámpagos.

Se recargó contra un tronco mohoso y se quitó la frente con un manotazo un mechón de cabello empapado que le impedía ver bien, había sido un estúpido al subir hasta ése lugar con aquélla tormenta que se aproximaba y ahora estaba varado en el bosque a menos de que se aventurara a regresar al castillo y tentar su suerte.

Miró alrededor, los viejos robles y encinos se erguían orgullosos por todas partes y sus cortezas agrietadas dejaban ver musgo y hongos que crecían libremente en ellas. La tormenta no escampaba, sino que de vez en vez parecía como si el cielo dejara caer cubetas de agua helada, decidió deshacer el camino andado y volver con Teodora que estaría nerviosa debajo de aquélla lluvia y al ir caminando, estaba seguro de que alguien lo observaba desde lo más profundo de la maleza. Apretó el paso tratando de contener los deseos de mirar sobre su hombro, algo dentro de él le ordenaba que no volteara y el sudor frío que se entremezclaba con el agua de lluvia le recorría sin decoro la espalda haciéndolo tiritar.

Llegó hasta donde había dejado atada a Teodora y de un salto la montó para retirarse de aquél lugar, prefería irse y exponerse a que le cayera un rayo a quedarse ahí y descubrir aquello que comenzaba a causarle miedo y que estaba escondido en medio del bosque.

Galopó lo más rápido que pudo sorteando charcos y setos espinosos, los relámpagos no dejaban de caer en las lomas más altas y a la distancia podía ver las altas torres de su castillo, jamás en su vida había tenido esa sensación, pero podía percibir el aliento quemante y húmedo chocando contra su cuello de algo o alguien que lo seguía, escuchaba los resoplidos temerosos de Teodora y saltando el último cerco entró en los terrenos de su castillo al tiempo que un rayo caía en la aguja de la atalaya más elevada de la construcción.

La tierra retumbó con la vibración del rayo y Teodora reparó sobre sus patas traseras, Terry la controló con fuerza, pero el animal no dejó de piafar hasta que él la condujo a las caballerizas. Dentro estaba el caballerango cepillando un alazán que había sido del padre de Terry, al ver que su patrón llegaba, corrió a recibir a Teodora para desensillarla.

- ¿Todo bien señor? – Preguntó el anciano sin atreverse a mirar a Terry a la cara.

- Hay algo arriba – Murmuró Terry mientras se sacaba la chaqueta empapada – Usted ha vivido aquí toda su vida George, debe saber qué animales rondan cerca-

- Mañana es el día de todos los santos, los cazadores salen a buscar presas y llevan consigo a sus sabuesos, eso es lo que está en las montañas milord

- No encontré a ningún cazador, pero estoy seguro que aquello que sentí me siguió por el prado hasta aquí

- Le dije que no saliera a buscar a los cazadores milord, no es seguro para usted andar cabalgando en estos campos, con ésta lluvia y en ésta fecha

- George, si hay un animal grande en las montañas, es posible que baje al pueblo a comer gallinas y corderos, además, si hay cazadores, tienen que pagar el impuesto por cruzar las tierras

- Milord, no se preocupe, lo que está arriba es el Gytrash y no bajará a comer gallinas ni otros animales de corral, vino a anunciar la muerte de su padre

Terry miró al anciano, detestaba las leyendas de fantasmas y era posible que ahora quisieran darle su novatada como nuevo Duque tratando de asustarlo con cuentos de perros espectrales.

- No me salgas con eso George, esos fantasmas no son más que cuentos que las abuelas decían a los niños para mandarlos a dormir temprano.

- Comprendo señor, que usted es un hombre moderno que no cree en las leyendas y tradiciones de nuestras islas, pero por su seguridad, no salga ésta noche aunque escuché los cuernos de cacería.

No valía la pena discutir con ése hombre de ideas antiguas, mejor en lugar de ello, se dedicaría a revisar los libros de cuentas y pasar lista a los sirvientes, si el cielo escampaba en la tarde, podría salir al campo nuevamente, pero ésta vez iría acompañado por otros sirvientes para poner trampas cerca del bosque.

La lluvia continúo el resto del día, así que resultó imposible poder salir aquélla tarde tal y como lo había planeado, en cambio, Terry pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo hurgando entre los viejos libros empastados en piel de la biblioteca familiar, encontró libros antiguos de apergaminadas hojas amarillentas y otros tantos originales que con caracoleada letra cursiva contaba historias de Inglaterra.

Suspiró apesadumbrado mientras se recargaba con irreverencia contra el respaldo del sillón del escritorio de su padre, giró el asiento y miró por el enorme ventanal, la lluvia no amainaba, ése era el típico clima de Inglaterra que él tanto detestaba y estaba seguro de que si su padre hubiera dejado aquél lugar, no habría sufrido durante tantos años de la artritis que lo atormentaba.

Más relámpagos y truenos, y desde ahí, alcanzaba a ver mucho mejor las lápidas del cementerio circundado por enormes pinos, ése lugar sí que era aburrido y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, extrañaba la compañía de teatro pero debería quedarse en Inglaterra al menos dos meses más aunque no se sentía seguro de poder soportarlo.

Miró el enorme escritorio de madera labrada, cuántas veces había visto sentado a su padre detrás de aquél armatoste viejo, ensimismado en sus libros de cuentas y en el reporte que llevaba del pueblo.

Eso era algo bueno para distraerse un momento, revisaría los pendientes de su padre para poder saber qué hacía falta aclarar y solucionar entre los pobladores, si estaría ahí por un tiempo, quizás pudiese solucionar un par de problemas.

Hurgó entre los papeles abriendo los cajones del escritorio hasta que por fin encontró el viejo cuaderno de pastas negras y cantos dorados que su padre usaba para organizaba los pendientes que necesitaban ser revisados con brevedad, recorrió las hojas prestando atención, la mayoría trataba sobre problemas con linderos, propiedades y vacas que habían destrozado los cercados de los vecinos, una noticia le llamó la atención ya que estaba subrayada y marcada como algo importante:

"Durante una jornada de caza muchos hombres vieron y oyeron una gran bestia, era negra, horrible y enorme, todos montaron en sus caballos para perseguirla. Sus ojos eran grandes y tenebrosos, desapareció al entrar a los dominios de Lord Henry Parkinson".

Terry leyó nuevamente la anotación de su padre y al pasar la página, encontró otra semejante, pero de una semana después:

"El viejo Edward Raleigh llegó al castillo, estaba asustado y temeroso, cuando le pedí que me dijera qué le ocurría me contó una historia tan increíble que la transcribo palabra por palabra, tal y como él me lo dijo: Pasadas las siete de la tarde vi repentinamente un animal que se parecía a un perro muy grande, de color negro, apareció de pronto, como de la nada y atravesó el camino acercándose hacia mí, pensé que era el perro del ministro. Decidí llamarlo para llevarlo hasta su hogar, cuando empezó de pronto a cambiar de forma, se convirtió en una bestia, sus enormes ojos brillaban intensamente. Por unos instantes me quedé asombrado, paralizado, no podía reaccionar, cuando de repente desapareció."

Las personas del pueblo sí que tenían imaginación, Terry jamás hubiese creído que fueran capaces de crear semejantes historias, un sonido lo hizo saltar sobre su asiento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entro corriendo un niño pequeño, que al ver a Terry se quedó parado en la mitad de la estancia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Luck? – Preguntó Terry, ése niño travieso era uno de los hijos de los jardineros y tenían prohibido entrar al castillo, parecía como si el niño hubiera estado corriendo bajo la lluvia porque estaba lleno de lodo hasta las rodillas y el cabello le escurría a chorros – Anda a jugar fuera de aquí.

- Lo siento señor – Dijo el niño con la voz de un pajarillo asustado – Estaba jugando al escondite con mi hermano.

- Bueno, pues ve a jugar al escondite a tu casa, tu padre debe estar preocupado.

- Mi padre está en la taberna del pueblo, no sabe que salí de la casa.

- Bueno, entonces ve con tu madre, no te quiero deambulando por el castillo, ya tengo bastante problemas como para que me sobresalte el sonido de tus pies – Terry se acercó al niño y lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo hacia la salida, el niño, manso se dejó llevar mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de su mano.

- Usted vio al Gytrash, eso dicen todos – Terry se detuvo en seco al escuchar el comentario de aquél chiquillo impertinente, lo miró y él tenía sus ojos clavados en el cuaderno que Terry llevaba en la mano – El señor Richard también lo vio muchas veces y dijo que escuchaba a los cazadores bajar por las montañas.

- Luck, ¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

- Yo también los he escuchado señor y no son buenos, ellos me dan miedo, hay veces que se acercan mucho a los terrenos del castillo y otras veces se quedan lejos.

- ¿Tú sabes quiénes son ellos? – Terry se acuclilló frente al niño y lo sujetó por los hombros, Luck agachó la miraba y la clavó en las puntas de sus zapatos enlodados – Luck, es importante que me digas sí sabes quiénes son – El niño asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Son los cazadores de almas señor – Susurró el niño con temor – Bajan cada año y buscan a quién llevarse con ellos, salen con sus jaurías de perros y quien avisa su llegada es el Gytrash, aquél enorme perro negro de ojos rojos. Hoy en la mañana estuvo aullando, antes de que amaneciera.

- Creo que tu mamá te ha contado muchas leyendas, ve a la cocina y pide que te den un mazapán para ti y otro para tu hermano.

- Ellos tenían razón, me dijeron que no me creería…

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Todos los sirvientes – Contestó Luck dudando – Todos han dicho que no le digamos de los cazadores de almas porque no lo creería y cuando ellos llegan es para llevarse la mayor cantidad de almas que puedan.

- Está bien Luck, vete de aquí, aún tengo cosas que hacer – El niño salió de la biblioteca y Terry alcanzó a escucharlo estornudando, trató de ignorar aquéllos comentarios de viejas supersticiosas, volvió a abrir el cuaderno en la página en donde detuvo su lectura y continúo pasando las hojas.

"John Williams exigió hablarme ayer y me dijo algo parecido a lo que he escuchado desde hace un mes: Mi encuentro ocurrió en un atardecer de otoño, intentaba dormir pero no podía, me asomé a la ventana y me quedé observando la noche, relajada. Al cabo de unos instantes apareció un descomunal perro negro paseándose delante de la casa. Era horrible, sus ojos rojos eran enormes y su respiración fuerte, cuando pasó delante de mi ventana, se paró y me miró fijamente, luego desapareció."

La estilizada letra de su padre continuaba hoja tras hoja describiendo las apariciones de aquél perro negro hasta el punto en que las páginas ya solamente hablaban de ello, pero ahora un detalle se había agregado:

"Fue antes del amanecer que los escuché, era un grupo de cacería completo, salí del catillo vistiendo apenas una bata y llevaba en mi mano la pistola que guardaba en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, y ahí estaban ellos, imponentes y magníficamente vestidos con sus ropas de cacería, todos los caballos eran negros y al piafar podía ver por sus narices cómo salía vapor ardiente, sus ojos parecían teas encendidas y todos sus jinetes, tanto hombres como mujeres eran hermosos, les exigí que me dijeran qué deseaban allí, su líder se aproximo sin desmontar, era enorme, fornido y moreno, no contestó, simplemente me apuntó con su dedo y se fue cabalgando haciendo sonar el cuerno y todos lo siguieron, ninguno habló conmigo, pero al final, atados de las manos llevaban a muchos hombres y mujeres harapientos y al final de la larga fila, estaba Gregory Wallace, le grité por su nombre, él había sido un buen amigo y dueño de las tierras cercanas a las mías, no me contestó, su rostro desencajado parecía no reconocerme y siguiendo a sus captores, nunca más volví a verlo hasta el día de ayer, en que encontraron su cuerpo destrozado, al parecer regresaba ebrio y de desbarrancó por una colina rompiéndose el cuello…"

Terry tragó saliva, no podía concebir que su padre, aquél hombre serio y de porte impecable, con pensamientos racionalistas estuviera escribiendo sobre ése grupo de cazadores. Y no solamente escribió de ellos en una ocasión, sino que entre más pasaba las páginas más continuas eran las descripciones de ellos hasta que todo lo escrito terminaba en medio de un gran manchón de tinta.

El reloj del pasillo sonó con sus campanadas metálicas anunciando la hora de cenar, Terry salió de la biblioteca y guardó el cuaderno en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta.

Cenó solo como de costumbre en el comedor y al terminar fue directamente a su dormitorio, el que antes había sido de su padre, la enorme cama endoselada había sido preparada para él y con desánimo se cambio de ropa para meterse bajo las mantas.

Miró por largo rato el dosel púrpura que cubría su cama, no tenía sueño, y sin embargo, sabía que no encontraría gran cosa que hacer en ése lugar alejado del mundo que él conocía y que le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en medio de una sensación de profunda relajación, se sumió en un descanso profundo y sin sueños, no supo cuánto tiempo durmió, pero al ser despertado intempestivamente se sintió desorientado, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de en qué lugar se encontraba.

Se levantó descalzo y escuchó aquél detestable y escalofriante sonido y era el inconfundible llamado de los cuernos de cacería que ya otras veces había escuchado y que al parecer, de los cuales su padre no tenía desconocimiento.

Los cazadores estaban abajo, podía escuchar los perros ladrando alrededor del castillo, corrió hacia la ventana y al asomarse, pudo verlos cabalgando en círculos en los jardines principales. Terry estaba enfurecido, esos tipos habían llegado muy lejos al aparecerse de ésa manera tan irreverente en sus dominios.

Salió velozmente sin calzarse y tampoco se detuvo a buscar su bata, todo el castillo estaba en silencio y sumido en una oscuridad total, ni siquiera el mayordomo de guardia estaba cerca, bajó en plena oscuridad las enormes escaleras de baldosas blancas y al abrir la puerta principal, encaró a los cazadores.

- No sé quiénes sean ustedes – Gruñó con rabia dirigiéndose al guía de ellos, los lebreles enfurecidos ladraban a su alrededor – Quiero que se larguen ahora mismo y no vuelvan por aquí jamás, éstas son tierras particulares y deberán pagar el impuesto si quieren entrar a cazar en mis tierras.

Los caballos piafaban escandalosamente y Terry no supo si aquél era el sonido que producían los caballos o los jinetes que murmuraban cosas inteligibles. El guía de los cazadores se acercó a Terry, no desmontó y su caballo hacía faena al avanzar, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Terry lo observó, era alto, moreno y su barba cerrada le daba un aspecto sombrío a su rostro que apenas se iluminaba por las farolas encendidas.

- No lo volveremos a molestar milord – Dijo con una voz hueca y escalofriante, rebuscó en sus alforjas y sacó un pequeño costal de cuero – Ésta es nuestra paga, es parte de nuestra cacería, que tenga una buena noche.

El cazador le ofreció a Terry aquélla bolsa de cuero, él dudó un momento antes de tomarla, pero al hacerlo los cazadores se alejaron galopando y detrás de ellos, atados de manos, pudo ver a ocho hombres que con la cabeza gacha, los seguían sin protestar. Terry se quedó parado frente a la puerta del castillo mirando aquélla extraña escena y al final, yendo al último, vio a un hombre tan parecido a su padre que la sangre se le escapó de la cara y un frío inmenso se apoderó de él.

- ¡Papá! – Alcanzó a gritar Terry, pero aquél hombre no contestó, pero quién le dio respuesta fue un aullido que procedía de las colinas. Ésta vez sintió lo que era el miedo, tropezando entró velozmente al castillo y encendió una luz a tientas, se meció los cabellos con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la paga que el cazador le había dado, la puso sobre una mesa y con temor soltó sus ataduras para ver la caza que habían hecho.

La voz se le atoró en la garganta y el grito seco no pudo salir, dentro de la bolsa estaba el pequeño Luck, o lo que quedaba de él, la cabeza decapitada miraba a Terry con ojos acuosos y desorbitados, parte de los brazos y el tronco estaban cortados en pequeños trozos y la boca retorcida había capturado la desesperación del niño al momento de morir.

Terry se echo hacia atrás tropezando y cayendo, a gatas atrapó el picaporte de la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el campo, su cerebro se negaba a trabajar, no podía gritar y de pronto, algo saltó sobre él tirándolo sobre la yerba mojada de la colina.

Era él, aquél enorme perro negro, el Gytrash, lo había atrapado y estaba encima de él, sus ojos enormes y rojos lo miraban con salvajismo y sus dientes afilados amenazaban con abrirle la garganta de un tajo.

El animal aulló lastimeramente y con velocidad atrapó el pecho de Terry con una mordida dolorosa, ésta vez Terry por fin pudo gritar, y fue un grito que retumbó por todo el lugar.

- ¡Terry, despierta! – Una mano sujetó el hombro de Terry sacudiéndolo con suavidad – Tienes una pesadilla, despierta.

Terry abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Susana que lo miraba con preocupación, no lo había atacado en Gytrash y estaba en su casa de Nueva York junto a su esposa.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó él con voz pastosa.

- Estabas gritando Terry, creo que despertaste a todo el vecindario, ¿Estás bien?

Terry asintió tragando saliva con dificultad, estaba bañado en sudor y temblaba desesperado.

- Tranquilo mi amor, solamente fue una pesadilla – Susana recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Terry mientras le hacía arrumacos para tratar de calmarlo. Todo aquello había sido solamente un mal sueño, pero había despertado de una ilusión para enfrentarse como todos los días, a la pesadilla que era su vida.


End file.
